


Suits

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin is not happy about something his mother said and calls his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowanbrandybuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/gifts).



> Loosely linked with [New photos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3844708)
> 
> This is all rowan's fault!
> 
> Not beta'd either.

"What is it?“

"What is what?“

"You’re sighing and frowning and pacing your place.“

“You might have heard me sigh, but how could you know that I’m frowning and pacing?”

“Cols, we’ve known each other for how long? What’s up?”

“It’s me mam.”

“Uh oh, what did she do now? She’s not trying to find you another girl, is she?”

“No, Brad, she knows about you and you know she’s adopted you into the family long before…us.”

“Okay, what has she done now?””

“She’s seen the new photos.” Colin sighed again.

“And she didn’t like them.”

“Oh, she did. She likes them a bit too much!”

“And you’re calling _me_ the worst fan ever.”

“Fanboy. You’re the worst fanboy ever. Me mam is probably the worst fangirl ever.”

“Come on, your mom is nice. So, what did she do?”

“She saw the pics and wants me to wear suits more often. Said, I’d look so good in them and all that…” Colin made a face.

“Don’t pull that face when you’re talking about your mom! Yes, I can hear you pulling faces.”

Colin groaned. 

“And she’s right. You look fantastic in suits, you should wear them more often.”

“You’ve talked to her.”

“No, I haven’t, but I happen to agree. You look good enough to eat when you’re in a suit and all we usually get to see are baggy jeans and worn trainers and t-shirts that have seen better days.”

“I’m not going to wear a suit every time I leave the house!”

“Just…once in a while?”

“Only if I have to!”

“For me?”

Colin huffed.

“Inside the house, next time I come over?”

Colin huffed again. 

“I promise to get you out of it quickly after I’m done looking at you?”

Grumbling sound.

“I’m checking the flight schedules already.” With a laugh, Bradley hung up.


End file.
